


Half of my heart is across the world

by ads1008



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, Missing in Action, Moving On, hydra mission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ads1008/pseuds/ads1008
Summary: Tony and Steve went on a mission that went aride. Steve is missing and Tony is struggling with the idea that he is gone. Side note Sam and Bucky are having a hard time with who they are and then we have soft Rhodey and Carol.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/ Stephen Strange
Kudos: 1





	1. M.I.A

The air was hot and sticky. His lungs were burning from running too long. In reality, everything hurt. He was pretty sure he had two broken ribs, a concussion, and not to mention the arc reactor was pushing harder in his chest than normal. Tony wished he still had his suit, but he had to leave it behind. He wished he still had Steve but sadly he had to leave him behind too. 

“Go! I will be fine. I will be right by your side in a minute.” Steve shouted at the base of the cave. The Hydra agents weren’t too far behind them Tony knew but the thought of leaving Steve behind to just be killed scared more than the death of himself. Tony pulled Steve’s forehead to his own just to feel his touch one more time. “Promise me you won’t die. Promise me you will come home.” Steve wiped a single tear that slipped down Tony’s face. “I promise. Now go!” Steve shoved him out right before the open was closed by several fallen rocks. Inclosing Steve and the Hydra agents.

Tony blinked back to their last moments together. The last moments they were ever going to be together. Tony ran and ran. The jungle was thick with brush. He couldn’t know what was hiding among the trees; what could possibly kill him. He couldn’t think about any of that. All he could think about was surviving for Steve. Once he was able to get back home, he was going to look for him. Tony knew deep down Steve was still alive. Even though hope seemed slim. He wasn’t going to give up. He kept running and running. There was no end in sight until he heard a scream. “Tony! Steve!” Tony pushed closer to the sound. “I’m here!” He pushed the brush back to find his friends, Rhodey, Bucky, and Sam. Rhodey ran ahead of the other men and caught a collapsing Tony. “Next time. You bring backup.” Tony smiled feeling relief blanket over him. He was going home. “Where’s Steve?” Bucky came closer trying to see his friend. Thinking Steve must be right behind. Bucky looked down at Tony and knew his answer. “He’s gone isn’t he” Tony nodded yes with tears streaming down his face. 

A strong fist slammed against his jaw bringing a metal taste in his mouth. “Is that all you got. Hitler punched harder than that?” Another punch landed in his ribs. Steve recoiled slightly but just gritted through the pain. He knew his actions of staying behind were worth it. Knowing Tony was safe and away from the situation. Knocking the rest of the rocks to the opening of the cave with his shield which meant trapping himself to certain death. None of that mattered. All that matters in this cruel world were that Tony was safe. All the pain he was going through would never compare to the pain he would have gone through if Tony was not part of his world anymore. 

His wrists were bound. He was dangling from the ceiling, making it hard to escape. The pulling from gravity didn’t help his crack ribs either. Thank God for speed healing or the pain that was shooting through his body would be unbearable. “Captain America, you will tell us where Tony Stark went, now!” Steve spit some blood into the man's face. “Never, you will have to kill me first.” The man brought out some kind of weapon that he would guess would just shock him. The agent turned it on sending electricity through his body. Screams escaped from Steve’s mouth. They didn’t stop until he finally passed out. The man came closer to him and gripped his jaw. “Oh, we won’t kill you now. We will wait to kill you in front of him.” He pulled Steve’s dog tags out of his suit and ripped them off. “These will bring him back here. The sliver of hope. The idea he will see his soldier once again.” 

Rhodey sat on the edge of Tony’s bed watching his friend’s breath even out finally after having serval panic attacks back to back for hours. Each one his friend would scream out his missing boyfriend’s name. “We will find him I promise.” Rhodey walked out of the room slowly closing the door not to wake up the other man.   
“  
Hey.” Rhodey felt soft hands catch his arm as he continued to walk down the hall. The woman spun him around and he saw the look on Carol’s face. He saw the look she got when she was worried about him. “Hey, yourself.” Rhodey leaned down and placed a light kiss to her cheek. “How is he? Still screaming in his sleep?” 

“He’s finally knocked himself out. Bruce said he is stabled but will take a couple of weeks to heal.” 

Carol grabbed his hand, leading him to the living room of the compound. Where Sam and Bucky were scavenging every corner of the world Steve might be located. This was how they found Tony but no luck for Steve. It was like Steve had vanished off the face of the Earth and he would never be found. The beeping of the radar pounded in their ears over and over again driving them insane. “Turn that damn thing off.” Bucky slammed his fist hard on the table resulting it to shatter in a thousand of pieces. Sam shut it off shaking his head. Blood ran down Bucky’s hand dripping slowly onto the carpet. “Bucky hurting yourself isn’t going to bring Steve back.” Bucky huffed and stormed over to the kitchen to grab some paper towels. 

“Yeah well sitting around here and waiting for this fucking thing to say here he is he’s right here and dead. Would that sound better Sam.” He wrapped the towel tighter wanting the blood to stop running. Bucky knew he was being irrational, but it was hard knowing his friend might have died and he wasn’t there to protect him. Bucky stormed away before he said anything else that he would regret later. 

The rest of the group stared where Bucky stormed off. Sam huffed and stood up to go after his friend. Rhodey and Carol just stayed not knowing what to do next. Rhodey laid his head onto her lap feeling tiredness come over him. “You need to get some sleep, James.” Rhodey hummed in agreement as he slowly closed his eyes. “I just wished I had done more for all of my friends.” Carol ran a hand down his arm, tracing patterns on his hand leading him to fall closer and closer to sleep. “You did enough James. We have Tony and Steve can take care of himself. No need to worry.” That was who Rhodey was. He wanted to protect his family. 

Steve blinked open his eyes looking around realizing he was moved to a cell. The ground was dusty, and the wall made out of clay with names sketched into it. Steve found his hands were still bound with some kind of rope. Did these idiots really think rope was going to keep him contained they were wrong? Steve yanked his arms hard to loosen the bound, so he was able to slip his hands out. He moved closer to the wall with the names and ran his hand down each and every one of them. Sarah, Jacob, Troy, Allison. Steve picked up a jagged rock and started to crave out one name and one name only. Tony. 

Sam opened the door to find Bucky struggling to wrap the bandage around his still bleeding hand. It appeared that the man didn’t even clean the wound. All he was worried about was stopping the bleeding. “Let me see it. You're doing this all wrong.” Bucky scuffed but with no fight handed Sam his hand. Sam took hold of the discarded rag and gently wiped off all areas. “Bucky, why?” Sam didn’t stop what he was doing, he was trying to pull out the remaining pieces of glass. Bucky winced in pain. “This was finally the chance where one of us wasn’t going to die. This was our chance to live together. Both us got our lives ripped away from us early on and bam, it was gone again for Steve. It's not fair Sam. Steve finally found the love of his life as I might.” Bucky's words trailed off as Sam finished the last rotation of the bandage around his hand. Bucky and Sam met each other’s eyes both knowing what the last part was going to be but refusing to finish it. They were friends that were enough for both of them. They both snapped out of what they were thinking when there was a bang on the door. “Yeah.” Rhodey spoked from the other side not wanting to interfere with their conversation but to just give them the news. “We have a signal. We may have found Steve” Sam and Bucky snapped backing looking at each other with wide eyes Steve was coming home.


	2. A new life is on the horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take a look back three months prior when they found Tony. Stony goes on their mission and Steve has a secrete dream it wants to express. Rhodey is struggling with not being able to save everyone he loves. Bucky and Sam makes a mistake.

3 months earlier

Tony read through the report files for his and Steve’s upcoming mission. It seemed pretty simple. An in and out job. The classic gets the thing that could kill everyone out of the control of Hydra. Steve walked into his office for a briefing before he finished up packing. He placed a kiss on Tony’s shoulder, grabbing the report out of his lover’s hand. “So, is this mission going to be a quick in and out. Maybe have enough time to go to that restaurant you love or are we going to die?” Tony chuckled grabbing the piece of paper back. “It will be more like staying in a really nice resort called the ground and your arms.” Steve wrapped his arms around him never letting go. As long as Tony was in his arms he didn’t care where he slept. 

“Later tonight do you want to work on your training.” He placed his lips in the crook of Tony’s neck, sending shivers through his body. Tony spun his chair around to face the man he loved, with a bright smile. Tony grabbed the front of Steve’s shirt pulling him closer placing an intense kiss. A low groan came from the other man’s throat. Steve grabbed hold of Tony’s belt; working to get it to lose. Tony placed his hands on top of Steve’s halting Steve’s movements. Tony leaned closer to take in the smell of Irish spring. “Can we start that training now?” Steve lifted Tony into his arms releasing a squeal from his boyfriend. 

Rhodey and Carol laid awake in their bed. It wasn’t easy to fell asleep when the room next to them was making so much noise. Carol curled closer to Rhodey’s side slowly closing her eyes until there was another bang on the wall. Carol jumped up banging back. “Ugh, can they stop? They have been going at it for the last two hours.” Rhodey stayed lying in bed scrolling through his phone not paying any attention to the noise. After rooming with Tony through college, you kind of just ignored the moanings of the great Tony Stark. Rhodey patted the bed indicating for Carol to come back to bed. “Sweetheart come lay back down. Tony has about two more rounds in him.” “Eww, please I don’t want to know about Steve and Tony’s sex life.” That just made him laugh. Carol scrolled him but got into bed curling up beside him. She plucked the phone out of his hands forcing him to turn and look at her. She was fascinating looking. She was his shining star that leads him back to Earth. He giggled to himself. Maybe he was her thing that brought her back down to Earth. 

“Are you okay?” Rhodey grabbed hold of her hand; massaging each of her fingers. “You know just a lot on my mind. Two of my closes friends are going headfirst into a Hydra camp with no help. Bucky and I both have a gut feeling something is going to happen, but Tony reassured me that everything was going to be alright but I’m not sure.” Rhodey sucked in a breath continuing to play with her fingers. “Then you have your mission against the Kree. And I know you can take care of yourself. I just hope you know you never have too alone.” Carol snaked her fingers through Rhodey’s. “Look at me” Rhodey did as asked and saw not a mean glare but more like a strong glaze. “James, I love that you care so deeply for all of us. But you need to take better care of yourself. Worry less darling. Don’t you have your meeting with the council tomorrow? That means you need to get some sleep.” Rhodey nodded in agreement placing a kiss to her cheek. He knew she was right. It was just hard for him to really ease his mind after everything he had gone through with all of his friends. He almost lost them more than once and what scared him the most was next time one of them wasn’t going to come back. 

Steve laced up his last boot. He pulled on his gloves and grabbed his shield, clicking it onto his back. He stared into the mirror looking at the man he no longer recognized the man that was long forgotten. Captain America was the man out of time. The man that was searching for a home where he finally felt like he belongs. Captain America was an angry man looking for a fight. He was a man that couldn’t live without a war. He wasn’t that man anymore.   
Steve Rogers was the man that had finally found peace and happiness. He was the man who didn’t want to fight anymore. He was ready to explore the man he became and grow a life with Tony. The one he loved. The one he never knew he was allowed to have. Steve reached into his pocket pulling out a small black box. He opened to find a silver ring that was made out of vibranium. 

“Hey, what’s that?” Steve shut the box quickly shoving it back in his pocket. “Oh, nothing. Bucky just dropped it off. He um.” Steve scratched the back of his neck to find a convincing lie that Tony would believe. Tony shot his eyebrow up knowing Steve was hiding something but didn’t feel like getting into it before their mission. Instead, Tony came around and latched Steve’s belt tighter. “It’s fine. I don’t care that much. Ready to go.” Steve shook his head yes. “Yeah, I just have to go tell Bucky something before we go okay.” Steve scurried away. 

“Promise me you won’t lose this. It wasn’t easy to get.” Bucky rolled his eyes and placed the box in his sock drawer knowing no one would go in there anytime soon. “Yeah, yeah I got it. It will be here when you get back. Then you can have your happy ever after.” Steve clapped his hand on his buddy’s shoulder trying to comfort him. “You get yours’s one day Buck. Just talk to him.” Bucky looked away. Steve didn’t realize that it wasn’t that simple. “Hey, it’s time to go. Be careful punk.” 

A few weeks later Tony and Steve found themselves fighting against the elements. It took them a while to just find the base with every five miles being checkpoints. There was a lot of kicking Hydra ass which was fun for Tony but now he was tired, and the suit was heavy; most likely leaving bruises. “Hey, can we set up camp here. I could use a chance to stretch my legs without the suit on.” “I agreed babe. It’s getting late anyway.” Steve removed his cowl and laid down on the ground staring up at the stars. Tony did the same. He yawned and was fast asleep in no time. 

Steve’s mind ran rapidly with many thoughts of what happened in the last days. “Tony, are you asleep?” Tony murmured something sounding like a no, but Steve knew he was. “Do you ever wonder if this could be our last mission?” Tony sat up on his elbows looking over at Steve. “What do you mean?” Steve rolled over to the other side so as not to see the look on Tony’s face of what he was about to say. “Once we go home, we could be just Steve and Tony instead of Iron Man and Captain America.” Steve held his breath when Tony didn’t say anything. Tony’s whole life revolved around being Iron Man. He and the suits were one. But for Steve, the identity of Captain America just brought more pain to his world. The only good thing that came out of it was being frozen so, he was able to meet the love of his life. So, he could find his real home. 

Tony pulled Steve closer to him. He could now see the worry that was all over Steve’s face. Tony nodded his head yes. Steve finally exhaled the breath he was holding. “Yeah, I would like that. I want to find out who Tony and Steve are but Steve the world needs a Captain America.” Tony was right the world needed Captain America. “Maybe Sam or Bucky would be able to take over the mantle. I will talk to them about it.” Tony kissed Steve goodnight, falling asleep on top of Steve’s chest. 

Rhodey embraced Carol before she left. “Stay safe and be your badass self. I love you.” Carol placed a kiss to the inside of his neck leading up to his jaw then stopping at his lips. “I will and I love you too.” Carol immerse in an orange glow and blasted off leaving Rhodey standing in the yard alone. Maybe he could get a message from Tony tonight even though he hasn’t heard anything for a while. 

“This is supposed to be the Hydra base. It’s a cave. What are we going to do find a Nazi bear inside?” Steve shushed Tony. They didn’t know what could have been on the other side of this. They easily could have been outnumbered. The two men slowly walked in seeing the cave was much more like a laboratory than a dusty old cave. Everywhere was weapons and experiments but oddly no men. 

“It’s oddly quiet. Where is everyone?” Steve went over to the tables to see if he could figure out anything. Nothing helped. There were really old maps and outdated blueprints. What was Hydra up too? Then a siren went off. He whirled around to find Tony pulling a lever he shouldn’t have. “What are you doing?” “I thought there was going to be a secrete door.” Before Steve could say anything else. Hundreds of Hydra agents came running from all different directions. They fault and fault taking several agents out but then more just took their place. Steve tried calling on comms for back up, but they were blocked. “Tony, we are alone. I can’t get in touch with base.” Tony tried himself, but nothing was working. It was like everything was offline. They were stuck.

Sam and Bucky laid in the bed looking straight ahead not wanting to meet each other’s eyes. What had they just done they thought? It was just supposed to be a couple of drinks and then going to bed. Not finding themselves in bed together. “We will never speak of this.” Still not looking at each other. Sam nodded his head in agreement. “I agree. This was a mistake.” Bucky looked down pulling on a piece of thread. It wasn’t a mistake for him. He really liked Sam, but Sam only saw him as a friend. “I agree.” His voice shacked even though he didn’t agree. Sam gathered his clothes and walked out leaving Bucky with a hole in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope yall enjoy and leave comments. Express if you want to know the full story of Bucky and Sam's night.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be multi fic. I hope y'all enjoy it. Please leave comments to help me improve my writing.


End file.
